Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board (PCB) including a one-layer wire pattern, a method of fabricating the PCB, a semiconductor package including the PCB, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor package.
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor chips are fabricated from a wafer by performing various semiconductor fabricating processes on the wafer. Afterwards, in order to mount each of the semiconductor chips on a PCB, the semiconductor chips are packaged by performing a packaging process on the wafer. A semiconductor package may include a semiconductor chip, a PCB on which the semiconductor chip is mounted, a bonding wire or a bump that electrically connects the semiconductor chip to the PCB, and a sealing member that seals the semiconductor chip.
Recently, since semiconductor chips are highly integrated, the size of semiconductor chips is reduced, and accordingly, semiconductor packages are also miniaturized, allowing for, for example, a chip scale package (CSP) or a wafer level package (WLP).
The cost of a PCB accounts for a high portion of the material costs of a semiconductor package, thereby increasing an overall cost of the semiconductor package.